


Compress

by arthur_pendragon



Series: The Things They Don't Say [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, M/M, Major Character Death warning for Arthur, text posted as image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: All the confessions that Merlin forces into three words as he holds onto Arthur.Text posted as image to skirt AO3 formatting issues.





	Compress

**Author's Note:**

> This is the absolute last one in the series, I promise. I cried over this one and fought with my computer for it.
> 
> If you take the trouble to read the tiny words (why would you) I _guarantee_ you, you will come away with a headache.
> 
> Maybe someday I'll clean it up and post a better version. In the meantime, thank you endlessly for reading.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155629973@N06/40670918522/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to rip this to shreds like it deserves.
> 
> shitty formatting, tl;dr? quotation marks size difference too stark? the "stay with me" looking like a child's scrawl? the typos i'm too exhausted to pull out? go ahead, please. i'll gladly swap merited criticism for cookies


End file.
